Left Alone, Always Alone
by Gothic-Porcelain
Summary: All of them were best friends. He was her boyfriend. Until her family dies.Her cousin comes home for the funeral but instead of comforting her she starts to steal all that she has left.She commits suicide. 1 year later... REST OF THE SUMMARY INSIDE
1. The summary!

**This isn't the story. I'll be putting it up in one/two weeks. I just need some advice if I should make it into a crossover with Code Geass. It will be a Sakura love triangle with **_Sasuke/lelouch/Suzaku._

**If you want me to write the crossover story, then leave at least five reviews. The title of the story will be "**Left alone, Always Alone**"**

**Here's the summary:**

All of them _were_ best friends. _He_ _was_ her boyfriend. Until her family dies. Her cousin comes home for the funeral, but, instead of comforting her, she starts to steal all that she has left. She commits suicide. One year later, they see her, but what shocks them the most is "She's a Dark Knight?"

**There. Please leave at least five reviews if you want this story and I'll put it up in one/two weeks.**

**Kudos,**

**Gothic Porcelain129**


	2. Shattered

**Ah! I never found my lost journal where I had written the first few chapters for this story, but I'm just gonna try and remember all of the mumbo jumbo that I can and give you people my best! Hehehe well, this is the best that I could remember soooo don't be mad if it's not what you expect=P Anyways, here's the chapter!**

XxX

**-**_Left Alone, Always Alone_**-**

**Chapter one: **_Shattered._

Dull emerald eyes watched as cars zoomed by. If it wasn't for the moon shining so brightly, she wouldn't have been able to see how high she was from the tall bridge her feet stood on. She watched as tiny colorful dots flew around beneath from where she was.

Shoulder-length pink hair moved in motion with the wind. The night was a cold and drizzly one. She could barely see the little droplets of water, making their way to their spot. Her eyes took in all of her surroundings; the people that were out shopping for new clothes or the latest electronics coming out. The many buildings showed the same signs about the Christmas sales they were having which was kind of weird since Christmas was tomorrow. It would be a real shame to find a dead body laying right under the cities bridge on Christmas day. Of course, who would care? The world didn't revolve around her.

And that part, she knew all too well.

With that thought flowing through her mind, she started thinking of the reasons why she was doing this in the first place…Her heart was _shattered;_ because of all of the things that have happened. Her body was _broken; _because of all of the abuse it's taken. And her soul felt _un-important_; because of all of the abandonment she's been through.

That was the whole reason why. Because she just didn't belong anymore.

Maybe she did when she was still that care-free and happy fifteen year old girl, with dreams for her future. But that was a year ago. Things _(have to)_ change sometimes in life.

The wind started to pick up, and the drizzling water became even rougher, that it was beginning to feel as though, needles were trying to tear away at her pale skin. But the funny thing was…

_She couldn't feel a thing._

Her body was already numb by all of the pain that was caused. That was what used to scare her. Not being able to feel a thing at times. The only thing that she could feel, were the cuts that were made by the razor blade that she kept in her room. She had gotten that blade from an old sharpener. The blade was rusted, so she was probably infected with something by now. But, it didn't matter, because it was the only kind of source that she could _feel_.

But as the days got worse, she just shut down all together. There were no more tears to shed, no more fears to be afraid of, and no more people to feel loved by.

Her frail, cold hands took a hold of the metal bar in front of her. She started to climb the five set of metal bars, and that's when all of the past memories came, flooding her mind with unwanted things to remember.

_= Flashback 6 months ago =_

Laughter could be heard throughout the classroom. Coal-black eyes stared lovingly into jade. The boys black spiky hair seemed to defy gravity on its own, as he got down on his knees. His slightly-tanned hand reached into his pocket and took out a small ring that seemed to have to words engraved on each side of it. One half had the word 'promises' and the other half had the word 'love'.

She was even more surprised when he took her hand and slipped the ring through her ring finger.

When he quickly stood up and pulled her into a hug, then grasping her forearms, did she notice that he had a ring just like hers, on his left hand. He started to whisper in her ear while bringing his arms around her once again.

"These rings are a symbol of love and promise Sakura. Both of these words have meanings, such as promise; neither of us cannot speak a lie to one another, and love; as long as we have these rings on, then our love for each other is still strong. I love you my Sakura-chan."

She couldn't help but to through both her arms around his neck and showering his face with light kisses, which in turn, made his cheeks turn red.

"I love you to my Sasuke-kun!"

_= Flashback 5 months ago =_

It was raining. The sky was dark, but it was still noon. Three deaths had occurred earlier that week. It would only make sense that the sky was crying to.

Eyes of green, watched as people dressed in black lowered three black-shiny coffins in their new home. The shoulders of a girl who had pink hair started to shake, and her eyes were bleeding tears. She felt as if, her life had no meaning anymore. Her mother, father, and little brother had meant everything to her.

She looked to the right where she saw that people had their palms in the front of their faces. She could hear the words that slipped out of their mouths, chanting the words for the so called 'god' to take away the newly departed safely into 'his' home.

A pair of slightly-tanned hands suddenly rested themselves on her trembling shoulders, then she could feel her body being lifted onto a pair of strong arms.

Coal-black eyes watched as the small body shook with sadness that overwhelmed her. He hugged her tighter to his chest. Her small hands started to also shake uncontrollably as the wind picked up, making her seem as though she were…

"Breakable…"

_= Three hours later =_

"Sakura-chan, you should really get some rest, you've been through so much right now so I think you need it." His black eyes showed concern for his one and only love. He had been with her when she found out the news about the loss of her family. It hurt him to see her in such pain. She had tried hard not to cry in front of her friends, he could tell, so she would silently cry herself to sleep at night when she thought he wasn't watching.

But he was.

He had promised her that he would be living with her for a while since he knew that she was going through so much pain right now. His mother helped him pack his things and had given Sakura a hug before both of them left.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun, I'm fine right now. I just want something to eat before I go and sleep if you'd like?" It never seized to amaze him how calm she could be at a time like this. "Hn, alright then Sakura-chan."

She took his hand and led him to the kitchen. He could see a slight blush staining her cheeks from the contact that was made by her. He smirked slightly; she was always such a shy person. That was one of the things he loves most about her.

She had fixed herself a ham sandwich together with some juice, all the while he watched. As soon as she sat down beside Sasuke, there was a ring coming from her pant pocket. Grabbing it, she checked the caller ID and suddenly, her face went pale. "What's wrong Sakura-chan? Who is it?" He took a peek at the front screen of her phone and the name _Karin_ was displayed.

"It's my cousin…" The way her face stared at the phone, he could tell something (_Maybe bad_) had happened between them. With a sigh of defeat, she hesitantly answered her cell on the tenth ring.

"H…Hello?" he could distinctly hear a feminine voice on the other end of the line. "Oh…When will that be? You don't have to vi- I see then. I'll wait 'till next week then _Karin._ Goodbye." And with that, she hung up.

She slumped in her seat a little more and placed her phone back in her pocket. "Uh, what did your cousin want Sakura-chan?" She took a sip of her juice before answering. "She's going to be visiting me next week Sasuke-kun." She told him before taking another sip. "Then what's the problem? Are you two not close?" He noticed the way her eyes stared off into space. "I don't want her to visit me. I know it seems rude to say such a thing, but, her and I, we don't exactly have things in common. Sasuke-kun…She was always tormenting me as a child. If she saw me with the latest new toy that she had wanted, she'd take it away from my arms and rip anything that was able to be ripped off, and then she would stomp on the toy and tell our mothers that I hated the thing. My mother would always get angry with me for the things I never did, and _Karin_ was always the one being praised. You see Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid that like all of the other things she has stolen from me, she'll steal you from under my nose. I think…no…I _know_ that _will_ happen. Please, don't talk to her Sasuke-kun. Please?" By then, she had grasped onto his sleeve and looked pleadingly into his eyes.

He could see the hurt that was being shown from her green eyes. Her eyes were looking into his as if searching for his answer. He took her hands into his and wrapped his arms around her. "I _promise_ you Sakura-chan, I will not take even a glance her way. Alright Sakura-chan? Because I love you." Her eyes widened in so much happiness then he had ever seen before. "I love you too Sasuke-kun."

He swept her in for a kiss, licking her lips, asking for entrance, and she gladly granted his wish. They both went upstairs and fell asleep in each other's arms.

_= One week later =_

"You didn't have to come with me Sasuke-kun. I know I said I wasn't quite happy about her coming here, but you didn't have to come with me." She told him this while he drove her car. "Yes, I know I didn't have to, but it looked like you would be needing help coping with her arrival, so I decided to come on my own free will Sakura-chan."

They were already parking then went inside of the airport to wait for, what he knew so far, Sakura's cousin. He gave her hand a light squeeze, hinting that everything would be alright. She nodded her head and squeezed his hand back. She tippy-toed and gave his cheek a peck, which made him blush in return.

She smiled up at him as he looked at her. Just when they were about to kiss, they were stopped by a feminine scream saying Sakura's name out loud.

Sakura looked ahead and saw her. _Karin._ The only person that could steal the things most precious to her. "Oh Sakura! You've grown so much! But you haven't let your hair grow out though. Why is that?" Sakura could practically feel the mocking tone in her voice. The reason why she hadn't let her hair grow out was because of Karin. She made fun of her hair when they were only nine, saying how ugly she looked and how big her forehead was with her long hair. Then one night, Karin and her friends from school had cornered her in an empty classroom with scissors in their hands. Their eyes looked so evil, it scared her so much.

Then, Karin and her group, they cut her long waist-length hair. Sakura was left their crying in the classroom, with no one to comfort her. When she had finally gone home, her mother and father were so shocked to see their only daughter. Her mother kept repeating how it happened, but, Sakura knew better than to say the actual truth, thus, saying that she had cut it herself because she didn't like long hair anymore.

But she did. She absolutely loved her long hair, only because it looked so much like her mothers, and her mother looked so beautiful with her long pink hair. She had wished that when she grew older she would look as beautiful as her mother did, but that went out the drain when that incident happened.

She could still feel Karin's envy towards her natural pink hair. Unlike Sakura's mother, Karin's mom had black hair. Both of their mothers's were sisters, and since Karin was always the jealous type, wanted her hair to be naturally pink like her aunts. But no. Karin had inherited her mother's black hair; therefore, she always dyed it red. Looking at Karin now, Sakura could see that she was still dying it red. She could tell by the black line on the top of her head. She also, still had that weird haircut; one side was pointy while the other was straight. And looking at Karin's' eyes now, she could tell that she had gotten red contacts as well. Sakura never got her cousin. She looked really beautiful with her natural black hair and brown eyes, but, why didn't she like herself? With the glasses that Karin wore, she would look more mature if she went back to her _natural _ways.

Sakura hadn't realized that Karin was still talking to her until she gave her arm a nudge. "Sakura! You're not even listening to me! You're spacing out like always! But oh well, what can I do? By the way…Who's your handsome friend Sakura?" The way she asked about Sasuke, she knew this was going to be harder then she thought.

"My names Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Sakura's friend." Sasuke brought his hand and shook Karin's when she lifted hers up. Sakura couldn't believe it. _Just my friend? And…He didn't even say 'Sakura-chan'. Just Sakura…_

"Oh, you sure are a cute one then Sasuke-kun! I can't believe that Sakura found such a handsome guy such as you! Hey Sakura? Are you alright? You seem paler then before!" Sasuke immediately remember Sakura when Karin had mentioned her name. He turned his head and saw that Sakura had indeed, gone paler then before. Her remembered how he just introduced himself to her cousin and had told her that they were just friends. Looking at Sakura, he realized he had hurt her.

"Erm, no I'm alright Karin. Thank you for asking though." Sakura could feel her chest tighten with what Sasuke had said. "That's great then Sakura! Well, look at the time! I gotta be going now, and here's the address to my apartment Sakura. Just in case you need anything." Karin told her as she started walking away. "Wait, you're not going with us Karin? I thought that was why you told me to meet you here when you arrived…" Sakura had taken a few steps towards Karin. "Oh, no. I just wanted to give you my address Sakura! I forgot to mention, my parents had bought me a car before I got here and sent it here so I wouldn't have any trouble having to drive it on my own! Well, see you later Sakura! You too Sasuke-kun!" Karin gave a wink to Sasuke then went on her way.

Sakura stood there watching as Karin walked away. Coming here was a waste of time then? Couldn't she have told her through the phone! Karin gave her such a headache sometimes. She looked back at Sasuke who just stood there looking at her. She couldn't even form words for herself, so, she just started walking to where Sasuke had parked her car, leaving him behind.

Sasuke started going after Sakura since she just left him there. He knew he hurt her but he didn't mean to. He didn't know why he did what he did but, he was going to make it up to Sakura one way or another.

The ride back home was an awkward one. It scared Sasuke since Sakura hadn't said a thing at all. He decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan…I didn't know what I was doing. I swear next time we see her I'll tell her about me and you, I swear. Could you please forgive me Sakura? Please?" he looked at her pleadingly while she just stared out the window. _I guess I should forgive him. It's only normal for him to do what he did; After all, Karin is a beautiful person and he is a guy. My pale skin doesn't match to her tanned one and my body doesn't match to the one that Karin has._ "I forgive you Sasuke-kun. It's alright just please don't do it again. Please?" She had hope in her eyes as she watched him. "I promise you Sakura-chan, I won't do it again. I love you Sakura-chan." By then, they were already in the front of her house. Sakura bid him goodbye and went inside. He wasn't able to stay since his mother needed help with some things at home.

As she went to sleep that night, she couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen soon.

How right she was.

_= Present =_

_He lied to me. All of them did. She got to him and then my friends. I can't take it anymore; I have nothing left in my life to go on. I don't care, I'm going to see you soon…My family…_

As those memories resurfaced in her mind, she spread her arms out wide and let herself fall to the ground from the bridge. Her green eyes were shut the whole time, and as soon as she landed, she could feel a light illuminating from her heart. When she opened her eyes, darkness was all that welcomed her.

XxX

**I'm sorry! This was all that I could remember! If it's not to anyone's taste, then I suggest you just don't read it=/. If anyone has any ideas about the next chapter, feel free to tell me in a review! The number of reviews for this chapter is at least 5! Please review if you like it! I would also like to thank everyone that encouraged me to write this chapter, such as;**

Sadistically Fantastic

SakuraMoonAngel

xSushiixCooki3zx

.Vili-chan.

Cherryninja14

Deep-Sadness

-Chan.X

DigiLoveReader

**Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter, even if it wasn't a real chapter. Remember 5 reviews please!**

_Kudos,_

_-Gothic-Porcelain-_


	3. No Control

**Yay! I seem to be writing even more now! Maybe because its summer and I got nothing to do, bleh. Well, this chapter will be on what Sasuke thought when he was with Karin. Annddd the last part of the chapter will be on…I can't say now, but, your just gonna have to read it.**

**Also, since it IS a crossover, and it IS my story, there are probably things you should know.**

**One: Lelouch and his friends are 17!**

**Two: It's been one year since Sakura has left her town.**

**Three: Lelouch's gang is called the BLACK KNIGHTS but Sakura goes to someone else and that someone has a gang called the DARK KNIGHT!**

**Four: There WILL be a couple of OC's in this story, so don't get confused because I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. Some of these OC's will be from another manga also.**

**Five: Just read the rest to find out! Enjoy.**

**I also forgot the disclaimer! I do not own NARUTO or CODE GEASS. If I did, then you would see my name up in lights instead of the people who created them.**

XxX

**-**_Left Alone, Always Alone_**-**

**Chapter two: **_No control._

_= Sasuke P.O.V. =_

I don't know why I did it. It seemed, as though, I was under a spell. But in reality, I wasn't. I tried not to fall for Karin, but it was like an impossible task to complete.

I had promised Sakura, my love that I would never fall for her cousin. But I did. When Karin came walking into the airport that day I knew something was going to happen. Good or bad, I just knew it.

The way she walked up to us, the way she shook her hips as in some sort of trance, and the way her eyes had came into contact with mine, I knew I was going to fall for her charms and be all over her like some sort of love-sick puppy.

Then on that day, when everything started to fall apart, Karin was the only one that I could release my sexual tensions on.

I was always with Sakura; helping her cope with her loss and also, with Karin's arrival. Unfortunately, Karin was always there. When I would be holding Sakura in my arms, Karin was always there, watching me with her red eyes.

When Sakura needed to bathe or go out to the super market, she would always tell me to just wait for her in her room. Only because she thought Karin wasn't there. But she was. And that's how it started.

On that fateful day that everything started to happen, I was walking Sakura to her class. I dropped her off and went off to mine, but, unknown to me, a certain red-head was waiting for me at the end of the hallway. As soon as I turned on that corner, I felt hands push me towards the lockers, and light kisses being put upon my neck.

It felt good. I couldn't stop the kisses being given to me since it felt so good. That was until I opened my eyes and realized who it was. The red headed cousin of Sakura looked like she was having so much fun with this. I quickly pushed her off and stayed in place while she just looked at me and grinned as if she knew I would cave into her soon.

She was right. Because I did cave.

After that day, she was always everywhere I was. Sakura seemed to notice this to since she would stare off at her cousin and send messages to her through her green eyes. Those little looks did nothing because Karin still pined after me. It seemed that those looks only fueled her energy to me.

And then that day came by. The day when I knew I couldn't control myself around her anymore.

Sakura had been working so hard lately to earn money on her own to pay for the bills of her house _(Which she didn't have to since her parents left her their fortune)_, but she still insisted anyway, saying that she would rather earn her own money than to spend something that wasn't meant to be spent yet. I didn't know what she meant by that, but I just shrugged my shoulders as she left her house to her job.

I had stayed at Sakura's place just so she wouldn't be alone when she came back home. But I didn't know that Karin was there.

I had lain down on the couch, watching TV, and just when I was starting to zone out, I felt someone sit at the other end of the couch with their hands touching my legs. I jumped at the sudden touch, thinking it was some sort of maniac that was trying to murder me; I jumped up and took a few steps away from the person.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! It's okay, it's only me! You look so cute when you're scared!" Karin ran towards me and put her arms around my neck as she said this. She started kissing my neck and grinding against my lower regions.

"Hn, get off of me Karin. I'm not in the mood to deal with your selfishness." I gripped her arms and pushed her away but that didn't go so well after she seemed to pull me with her to the ground. In a strange position no less."Hehehe Sasuke-kun, I see you just can't wait to have me all to yourself!" All of a sudden, I felt a pair of lips on mine.

Then it started.

I had _no control_ over what I did after that. She started to discard all of her clothes and continued with mine. I know that I had promised Sakura I wouldn't so much as talk to Karin, but, I just couldn't do it anymore.

Before I knew it, one thing went to another and we were both lying down on Sakura's living room floor naked to the bone, and sweating in each other's arms. That was also the day I found out that Karin Setsuna was no virgin.

Karin and I laid there for a couple of minutes until I saw that it was almost time for Sakura to be coming home. I told Karin about the time and we both quickly stood up and put our clothes back on.

Just as she was about to leave back to her apartment, she pulled onto my white sleeve and whispered in my ear, "If you get tired of my cousin…You know where to find me." She gave me a peck on the lips and left from Sakura's house.

I couldn't believe what I had done. It was all so sudden that I hadn't noticed what I was doing. All of the sexual tension had been released from me, but not completely. After that experience, I couldn't stop thinking about her. And, after that experience, both of us continued anytime that we were alone.

When Sakura fell asleep in my arms at night, I would always sneak quietly out of her house and to where Karin's apartment was. Even when Sakura was at work, I would go to Karin's, and we would do what we wanted.

This didn't go on for long though. I never had a guilty conscience, and that was why I had done what I did. I didn't feel guilty about me sneaking around with Karin behind Sakura's back. That was until Sakura walked in on Karin and I at her apartment.

We both completely forgot that Sakura would be coming to pick up some things from Karin's apartment on that particular day, and so, carried on from where we left off from the day prior.

None of us expected any of this. Even me. I only realized that Sakura was standing there the minute my name rolled off of her tongue. I looked towards the entrance of Karin's room and Sakura was there, with tears threatening to spill from her jade eyes.

I saw her leave the room in a hurry, with her hand in front of her mouth. I quickly got off of Karin and started to dress myself up again. Just when I was about to leave the room, I felt a tug on my arm. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Karin holding onto me, all the while staring at me with her now, dark-black eyes. "Sasuke…If you go after her now, you'll lose me as well. Your stupid if you think you still have a chance with my cousin. Haven't you hurt her enough? After all, you _were_ her boyfriend. The one that cheated on her with her cousin right after her parents died! Now, if you think that she will ever, in a thousand year, take you back after what you have done to her, think again. You have two choices Sasuke," She let go of my arm and lifted one finger up, "You can go after Sakura and _try_ to win her back, which we both know that, that won't happen, and two; You can stay here with me and _we_ could start a whole new life together, as a couple. What's it gonna be Sasuke-kun."

It scared me. The way she said all of this made me, an Uchiha, have chills go down my spine. Because I knew that she was right. Sakura would never take me back after I betrayed her like this.

And so, I made my decision.

That night I had slept with Karin, and didn't leave until it was morning.

When I stepped out of her apartment, I realized that it was snowing. I immediately remembered that it was Christmas. As I walked to my car, I was able to hear the snow crunching from under my shoes, and sirens going off nearby. I didn't know why, but, I became worried. I felt like I should follow the noise and check what was going on.

I got in my car and drove to where the sirens were coming from. As I followed the noise, I found a crowd of people standing right in front of where konoha's bridge was. I went up to a man that looked to have a sense of what happened. "Sir, can you tell me why everyone is here? Did something happen?" He looked a bit gloomy. He turned to me and scratched his chin, "There was a suicide last night. Someone fell off of that bridge there. She was a young one too." I became more cautious. I didn't know why, but, I wanted to know who this person was. "Hn, do you know who this person was?" The man looked to where the crowd was and sighed, "No, but I heard it was a girl. The people that were here before me said that she looked to be short…"

I wasn't so happy with that response, so I walked to where the crowd was.

When I was at the front of the crows, I saw nothing there, but a chalk line traced in a human form. I turned and saw some policemen talking to people. They were probably witnesses.

I went up to one of them, "What happened?" I didn't care if that came out in a rude way. I wanted to know who this person was! "Calm down there son. This is none of your business." "Your gonna tell me who it was that fell from that bridge _sir_." I did the Uchiha glare, and that seemed to make him realized who I was.

"Sasuke Uchiha! I'm sorry for my rudeness sir! Uh…Well…I didn't really get to see who this person was because the ambulance took the body away this morning. I only got a description of the girl sir." _So then, it was a girl._ "Go ahead and describe me the girl." Uh, all I know is that she had short pink hair sir…"

I froze in my spot. I didn't know what to do._ It couldn't be, could it? It's not Sakura; she would never do something like that. No, it can't be!_

I pushed the officer away and ran to my car. Once I was in I couldn't help but feel the guilt of what I had done to her. Why? I was being a stupid and selfish boy. Why did I do that to her? Why did I fall for Karin?

All of these thoughts flooded my mind as I raced to Konoha hospital. Tsunade would tell me if it was Sakura or not.

I made it to the hospital and asked for Tsunade. The women at the front desk told me that Tsunade wasn't there and didn't look like she cared if I was there or not because she started leaning forward, giving me a view of her cleavage.

I roughly glared at her and asked again where Tsunade was. I guess I scared her because the next thing I knew, Tsunade was walking towards me. Her expression looked as if she was sad. I could tell that she had been crying by the way her eyes were surrounded by red.

"What the hell Uchiha! Why are you scaring my employees?"

"Was it true Tsunade…Was it really Sakura…Was she the one that fell off of that bridge?"

My eyes went downcast. The way that she didn't answer my question, said it all. "I don't know why she did it, but, I could tell that she was so depressed. Even if she wasn't…alive…when I saw her, I could tell. I'm sorry for your loss Uchiha. And I'm sorry for mine." With that she left to her office.

I took a couple of minutes to regain myself. I couldn't believe it. _Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Will you ever forgive me? I miss you so much Sakura._

"I love you…"

_= A few days later, somewhere else =_

"Ow…W…Where am I? What's going on?"

Green emerald eyes opened up and looked around at the white room she was in. She looked around the room and found that she was lying in a bed. She took the covers off of herself and sat up from the bed. Her eyes scanned around the place she was in and saw that there was a door on the right corner.

She slowly stood off the bed and placed her feet on the ground, to which she wobbled and before she knew it, she was falling to the floor. Before she could land, a pair of arms caught her form. She looked up at the man that had saved her from falling to the ground. His long blue hair was up in a pony tail, and he had bangs that went on either side of his face. He seemed about six foot three with a strong build. When I finally looked up into his brown eyes, she couldn't help but blush at how handsome he looked.

"Sakura, my names Shin Natsume. If I were you, I wouldn't be standing right now. Your systems to weak to handle anything at this point. I bet your wondering what you're doing here and how you still living hm?" By then, he had set her back on the bed with her feet dangling off the side. She gave a nod so that he would continue.

"Well, I sort of saved you from the fall. It was really high by the way. My, you seem very confused right now. Heh, let me start from the beginning. I was leaving a meeting I had to go to, and when I was walking out of the building, I couldn't help but notice a flash of pink hair. I tried looking more closely and to my amazement, there you were. I thought you were just taking a good look at the view from up there until I realized that you had no umbrella to cover yourself from the rain, and you just appeared to just have a daze sort of look. It was until you started climbing the railings did I know what you were doing there. Adrenaline ran through my system as I greatly tried to run to where you were. I just decided that you were going to die from the fall because I knew that I wouldn't make it up there in time to save you. Just when you were about to land, I put my palm out and pointed at your heart. I believe you're wondering what the warmth you felt there was right?"

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her eyes widened a fraction but calmed down when he explained why she wasn't able to talk.

"It's starting. You see, when you felt that particular warmth, it was to help you survive the fall. But the reason why you feel so drained and why you can't exactly talk right now, is because gave you a certain power. This power is called a _Geass._ Geass is an ability in which immortal humans can give it toregular humans, either in need or in question. This power is very unique. If you give this power to someone, then they're deepest darkest desire will be there power. For example, if someone's desire is love, then there Geass will be able to control anyone and make them _love_ that person. The Geass is only seen in one eye and it is represented by a bird shaped symbol which glows red when in use. However, there is a catch here. When the user of the Geass over uses this power, they _will_ become an immortal and the Geass will be seen in both. By then, that person will bare a mark on any part of their body and will be able to pass it on to others that ask for it. This is also the start of your rebirth. You can't talk because Geass is still forming inside of you, and, you can't walk because the Geass is getting used to being inside of you."

He walked towards her and sat down beside her body. "Sakura…I gave this power to you because I saw loneliness in your eyes, and the hurt that has been caused to you. From now until a year, I will train you as my student in two things. One: I will teach you how to fight since, now, you will be in danger because of the bad people. And two: I will help you to control you Geass and show you how to use it. After the year that I train you, I will enroll you into a school called Ashford Academy. This school is in a city called Britannia. I will give you more information of what you are to do after your year of training. I will act as a big brother to you throughout the time that we know each other. From now on, you can talk to me of your thoughts and may be open with your attitude. You don't have to hide your feelings with me Sakura. Now, I will be leaving so that you can rest alright? When you awaken, just step out of that door and follow the golden arrows. Not the black ones okay? The golden ones will lead you to me." He stood up off of the bed and placed his hand on Sakura's head.

"Just rest for the time being Sakura. And remember, when you wake up to follow the golden arrows on the walls. Goodnight Sakura."

His lips touched her forehead then. A light shade of pink covered her cheeks as he bowed and left from the room. She wasn't mad that he had saved her and she wasn't sad about her past, that she was still able to remember. But she was a little scared because of the power called _Geass_ that he had mentioned. Her mind was buzzing about the possibilities of what her power could be. But she would have to find out later.

All of the information that he had given her, it seemed almost impossible. She definitely wasn't expecting anything like that. Her first thought about all of this was, it was only a dream. But then he had seemed to read her mind by the way he would smile slightly and tell her about what everything was. He even told her what he was. An immortal. He may not have said it, but, his words told her that only immortals can give the power of Geass to humans. This meant he, an immortal, gave her, a simple human, Geass.

What surprised her most was that she wasn't freaking out about all of this. She expected herself to start running out of there the minute that he had entered, but, she didn't? Why was that? Maybe it was because she felt that she could trust him.

Sakura lay back down on the bed without the sheets covering her body. Only then did she realize that she was only wearing mini shorts and a tank top in the color of black. She blushed at this. Did he change her? Did he see anything? Oh dear. With that thought being her last, her eyes drifted to a close and her mind cleared of all thoughts.

XxX

**Well, that was it. Tell me what you think in a review please! At least 5! Oh, and I need to know, what power do all of you think that Sakura should have? Give me ideas' of what her power can be 'cause, I really don't know what to give her.**

Kudos,

-Gothic-Porcelain-


	4. Proud

**Another chapter, whoop!...gosh I'm such a boring person. I have nothing to do all day except think about what I'm going to be writing. By the way, after I'm done with this story, I wanna write another crossover with trinity blood. I'm not sure yet but it's a maybe. Anyway, as for the Geass that Sakura has, I'm still not sure so while I'm writing this chapter I'm gonna think hardcore until my brain becomes lasagna and make sure that her Geass is a kick ass one! **

**Oh almost forgot. There WILL be changes in Code Geass because I want everything to fit the way I need it to be, so don't give me crud about what happened or what did not 'cause I warned you.**

**Enjoy!**

XxX

**-**_Left Alone, Always Alone_**-**

**Chapter three: **_Proud._

_= Three days later =_

Jade eyes opened to see nothing but white. Her body went up to a sitting position and stared out the window. She didn't know what today was, but by the looks of it, it seemed that she slept for a long time. Hearing her stomach growl, she stood up off of the bed and found that she was able to walk again, so, left the room and followed the golden letters that she was told to follow.

Her eyes scanned the empty hallways that she was going through. No matter how much she followed the arrows, they never seemed to end. Her stomach growled again which made her start walking at a fast pace. She began to pant pretty soon. She almost forgot that her body wasn't used to running so she went back to her walking.

_Uhg, somehow I feel weird. Why is that? Oh my goodness, where am I? I don't see the golden arrows anymore! Great Sakura, just great. Someone gives you simple directions to follow, and you don't even listen to them, instead you go off and pay more attention to your head then to your surroundings. Great job Sakura, great job._ Sakura was too caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the body that was walking her way.

It was only until she was on the ground, did she realize that she was still, not paying attention. "My, my , my Sakura, you get distracted real easily don't you? Here, let me help you up." Shin offered his hand to the slightly stunned Sakura. When she stood on her own two feet, he smiled knowing that she was able to fully walk again.

"It seems that you are able to stand on your own two feet again. I'm actually impressed, most people wouldn't be able to stand for five days after they get Geass. I wonder if you are able to talk though…" When he told her this, they began to walk to where Sakura was supposed to go. He looked at Sakura as if expecting her to speak, but, her being the person she was, got to shy and just stared at the ground while walking.

"Uh…I…um…uh…" Sakura mentally screamed at herself at her lack of words. "It's okay, I guess Geass is still not used to your body. It's only normal so don't be angry with yourself." He laughed at the shy expression that was put upon her face.

When they finally arrived at his office, Sakura was amazed at how big it was. _Oh my goodness! This place is huge! It's got to be at least twice the size of my old room! Are…are those…dumplings?_ "You really do get distracted real easily. I could tell by your stares. One minute you were looking around and the next, at the plate of dumplings on my table. Heh, you're a really weird person Sakura Haruno. From the lack of your attention, I will now call you…Baka-chan!"

Her eyes went into two dots and all she could do was blink at him. "E…Eh!" His laughter boomed through his office as he went to go sit at the table which held the dumplings. "Because you're an idiot when it comes to paying attention to your surroundings, so, it just seemed to fit! Hahaha would you like to sit down? Let us eat before your training starts, you'll need all the energy you can get!" She sat in front of him and took a couple of dumplings from the larger plate and put it in her own. When she took a bite from the first one she ate, her face made a joyous expression and she started to eat more and more.

She looked up as she felt a stare directed at her. Shin had been staring while she ate, with an expression that said '_Wow, you were really hungry'_ look. Sakura stopped when she saw him and wiped her face with her hands since there were no napkins that she could use. "Gosh, I should have fed you earlier. My apologies Baka-chan." He bowed down with a hint of a smirk on his face as he noticed her red cheeks become puffy.

"Hehehe anyway, since you seem to be done, shall we go ahead with your training?" Sakura gave a nod to show her show her approval.

They both stood up and walked out of Shin's office. "I really am excited Baka-chan. I want to know what your Geass power is. It could be really helpful to us in the near future." Sakura was listening up until he said the word Geass. Her attention went to the ceiling where there were, what seemed to be confetti, sparkling as they made their way to their destination.

Sakura bumped into Shin once again, as he stopped at a white wall. The place that he stopped at had golden lines forming into a rectangle. He seemed to push the wall and when he did, it suddenly opened. Sakura, to amazed at the sudden discovery, stared in awe as she went in and just…stared at the now closed 'door'.

"Hahaha Baka-chan! Stop being surprised by everything that's new to you! You really need to work on your attention span. Sheesh." Sakura was getting used to the nickname that he had given her. But that didn't mean she liked it. If only she paid more attention to her surroundings, then maybe he would have just been calling her _'Sakura-chan'_ or _'Saku'._ Anything was better than 'Baka-chan'.

When she finally looked around her, she saw that the color of the walls were all gold with black stripes forming an X on each wall. Sakura wondered why there was so much gold involved. It was normal, if someone liked the color to put in their room, but, to have gold in the whole house? Shin must really like gold. She observed more of the room but saw that it was just an empty one, and that it was in a shape of a rectangle, but it was probably a little bit bigger than his office. She looked down and noticed that the floor's black material was like the kind when you need to practice for something, like cheerleading.

Sakura turned towards Shin when he had called out her name. He was standing on the right end of the room. "Okay Baka-chan, stand on the other side. Now, I will teach you how to do Hand-to-Hand combat. Now, I know that you're not exactly what people call…athletic…" At his momentary pause, she glared at him. "So the first thing that I want you to do is try to deflect dodge my punches, and if you can't seem to go on, then that only means one thing…" She cocked her head to the side and just stared at him. _What could be that 'one thing' be?_ He smirked slightly and the next thing he said was just too much for her. "Weight room! How else will we get you stronger than the weight room huh? I think that would be very helpful." Her face paled more than so. Ever since she could remember, she hated the weight room! When she was in school, her body wasn't strong enough, therefore, her puny arms weren't able to lift a thing! "Okay then Baka-chan! Let us begin!"

He charged at her and threw punches here and there, which she wasn't able to completely dodge, and she could tell that he was holding back. He looked like a strong man, why was he hesitating? When, not even his sixth punch made its way toward her, she lost her balance at the speed of it and fell to the floor.

"Gosh, you could have at least gone for that one. Hehe just kidding Baka-chan. Since you can't seem to keep up _(At all)_ with me, we'll go to the weight room. How exciting! C'mon Baka-chan!" He grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her with him while going to, yet, another door from inside the room. He opened the door and the first thing Sakura could smell was sweat and tears. She did a double take and saw that there were some people working out, some who looked like newbie's. The newbie's were crying, no wonder. There were both men and women in the room, and some men seemed to be staring when she got there. She blushed slightly when a man, who looked no older than her, sent a dazzling smile her way. Shin tugged on her wrist gently and whispered to for only her to hear, "You really shouldn't make any sort of contact with anyone from this room. They're very dangerous and I wouldn't want you to get hurt okay? It's a big brother's duty to protect their younger sisters, blood-related or not it is my duty." She was stunned at the sudden declaration of his. Her heart started to feel warm and her eyes softened at his words. She never had an older sibling, but she _was_ the older sibling of her old family. Her eyes immediately saddened at her remembrance. She forgot all about her past, and it made her feel like a bad person on the inside. _How can I forget just like that? I can't believe myself…I'm such a bad person for forgetting what happened to you guys, especially you, Shintaro. I miss all of you so much. I promise that I'll visit your graves as soon as I can. It may be awhile, but I will visit, even if it means having to meet up with…them…again. I will visit. You have my word, mom, dad, Shintaro. I love all of you. Now, wish me luck!_ Shin saw the little flash of emotions that went through her eyes just now. He smiled softly. Maybe, having a 'little sister' wasn't such a bad idea after all. He straightened up and turned to Sakura.

"Now, you will spend the rest of the day lifting weights alright? I will of course, help you lift them and all, but once the clock strikes one, it will be time for us to go and eat. After that, we will return here and lift some more! Doesn't that sound like fun Baka-chan!" Sakura just gave a groan of disappointment and followed him to one of the deadly machines with her head down low. _Oh, you just enjoy tormenting me don't you Shin? Mark my word, by the end of my training I WILL beat you to a bloody pulp!._ She smiled her smallest so that he wouldn't notice._ Thank you Shin…for helping me…_

The rest of the day was filled with groans of pain, as Sakura tried her best to keep up with him.

When that day was finished, Sakura went to her room, limping all the way, and collapsed on her bed. It took her at least five minutes to turn her body so that she would face upwards. Her eyes scanned the room that Shin had given her. It was smaller than Shin's but still big. She frowned in distaste. The room was just a plain color, _white? My goodness, I'll have to ask Shin if I could buy some paint later on and fill this room with some creativity! That would be beautiful. Eh…I'll just shower in the morning, I'm too tired to even move in my spot. Oi, this is gonna be torture!_

With that thought in mind, her mind drifted off into a deep sleep.

_= One week later =_

The first week had gone by faster than she expected. She was still sore, but, she was getting there. Shin trained her very well. Sakura could tell by the way that she was able to lift up more weights than before. She found that she also liked the feeling of soreness. It was strange but she liked it. Although, she was able to walk and even run since her 'rebirth', but she still didn't have the ability to talk. It scared her, but, Shin said that she was probably a late bloomer. If she couldn't talk now then she would be able to talk later on. After his reassurance, she felt calm and started to study sign language just in case she wouldn't be able to speak when she entered the academy.

She was in her now, colorful room. When she asked Shin about painting her room, he agreed whole heartedly. After the fifth day of training, both of them went out and bought the colors that came to Sakura's taste. She chose a beautiful dark color of purple and a silver glittery paint. She had painted her whole room the purple that she got and after it was dry, painted the slivery glitter in stripes going up and down the wall. She liked it a lot. Then, she bought some new bed sheets in the color of a dark periwinkle, which, she liked a lot since it matched her walls. And the last thing that she bought was silver glitter. She had re-painted the ceiling white, and right when she finished, she threw a bunch of glitter to the ceiling. She loved that part since the glitter stayed stuck to the ceiling and, if she had the window open, the moon would shine and hit the glitter, making it look like there were actual stars in her room. When she was just a little girl, she would always dream about magic stars popping up and her walking on each and every one of them and be on her way to the moon. She wanted that. To be able to do some sort of magic and show the world of the wondrous things that could happen.

She was having the time of her life right now. And together with Shin, it was even better. He was the one that helped paint her walls and throw the glitter on her ceiling. She really enjoyed the quality time that she had been spending with him.

The thing that killed her, was, that anyone who she befriended, would turn the other cheek and act as if they were something better than her. Sakura sighed at that thought, she really wanted to make friends, but it seemed that no one really like her that much. Maybe when she joined Shin's 'Dark Knight' group, she would have friends? Or maybe when she would enter that high school that he told her about, she could make some there? But, Sakura was a shy person when it comes to making friends with anyone! It took her all of her will power to just talk to the people that she wanted to become friends with. She stuttered out her question to them and all she got in return was a laugh and a shoulder shove.

It really hurt her. It was like starting high school all over again. No, starting her life again. Ever since she entered elementary school, she was always picked on. That was until a blonde-haired girl named _Ino_, came up to her when she entered her last year of middle school and became friends. But the memories from what happened, not even a month ago replayed and she saddened at what her friends did to her. They all turned their backs, even after she helped them throughout everything, they chose _Karin_ over her. Even Naruto. The only person who always helped her through situations ditched her for her cousin.

That didn't matter anymore though, because now, she had a brother-like figure that treated her with the kindness and protectiveness an older brother should to a younger sister. After this whole week that passed, she had already warmed up to him and, she was happy for the first time in years. She was truly glad that he had saved her that night. Truly glad.

Throughout this week, they still hadn't worked out with her power Geass. Shin wanted her to be strong enough to be able to take what her power would give her. He didn't want her to fail at not being able to control it. So, she trained with him. Trained until her knuckles, literally bled. She would be darned if she let him down by now. She was going to train her hardest and make him proud of her!

This week Shin told her that they were going to practice something different than Hand-to-Hand combat. He said it would be fun. She had been excited and now, she was on her way to his office to see what he wanted to show her.

Sakura entered Shin's office and saw him sitting down on his chair typing away at his computer. He looked up from the noise that the door made when Sakura came in and smiled, "Well finally Baka-chan! I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't come. By the expression you have, you seem to be thrilled by what I'm going to teach you today, huh?" Sakura nodded her head and went to go sit on the black couch that he had. "Okay, but first things first, guess what I found out? C'mon guess!" Sakura giggled at his childness and started to think. She gave up and he gave a sigh at her actions, "I found out something important about you, and I think you might like it. It involves your Geass Baka-chan. I know what it is already. And that is what I'm going to show you today. I'll be teaching you how to do…magic."

Her eyes went to the size of plates. _He says he's gonna train me about my power and now, something about magic! I'm so confused! He told me he would teach me later on! Not right now!_ "Hehehe Baka-chan, I'll only teach you the basics of your Geass. You didn't seem to notice this, but, while you were in your training last week, you said some words and something happened. I don't think you remember what had happened. You had that determined look on your face and you weren't paying attention to yourself but your surroundings. Would you like to know what I saw?" There were several nods from Sakura, showing how eager that she was.

Shin chuckled at her and stood up, walking towards a wooden brown cabinet on the left corner. When he opened it, there were many video tapes inside. Sakura's eyebrows rose as to why he had so many. "Baka-chan, these video tapes are here because they're from the video cameras in the many places that you see them. This one is from your training last week, where I had noticed your Geass power. Would, you like to see?" His eyes had gone from excited to wondrous. Sakura hesitated a bit but gave a sign of yes.

"Okay then. Your gonna be surprised Baka-chan. I'm warning you." He walked towards the television set and out the tape in. the screen was seemed to be full of static at first, but then a picture of the both of them fighting came on.

Sakura could hear herself panting from all of the weights she had been lifting and the look of exhaustion took over her features. Shin seemed to be counting out loud how many more times she would have to push the metal bar up off of the place it was being held. On the last one she was lifting, she was already so tired and so, she screamed, "Ah! It's too heavy! I can't! Ah! Puny arms! LIFT!" And after she said that word, Sakura couldn't explain what she saw next. One minute, she was trying her hardest and the next, some sort of, sparkling dust, pushed the metal bar, and helped me. I was amazed. _What was that? Did I do it? I couldn't…_

Shin looked at me with a smile on his face. He walked back to the television and pulled out the video and put it back in its place. "Did you see what you did Sakura?" I was surprised. He called me out by my name. Maybe, because he was, _proud?_ I hope he was because I was to. "Yes, Sakura. You have the power of magic. Do you know what you can do? All that you can do? I'm going to test your abilities tomorrow Sakura, but, for now, I'll be showing you how to do magic tricks! This is perfect for you, you know? You'll be a magician and have real powers!" His laughter echoed from around the office room. Sakura was frightened for a bit but calmed down when his eyes showed happiness instead of madness.

"Maybe around next month, we can test out your ability. I wonder what else your power can do though. Are you as excited as I am Baka-chan!" Sakura smiled her best and her eyes glazed over with joy.

Shin smiled lightly and held out his hand to her and led her out of the room to continue on with their day.

**Yay! I finally figured out what her power can be! Tell me what you people think and if I should maybe change it okay? I just came up with her power by all of wonderful reviews I got! Also, tell me what I should do for next chapter, because I have an idea but I'm not sure if I should use it. Leave at least 5 reviews please! 5! Thank you!**

_Kudos,_

_-Gothic-Porcelain-_


	5. Hello

**I'm so confused with all of the chapters! It's really hard to keep track for me, my mind is so bloated with crud that I don't know what to do most of the time. Well, I hope you people really like this chapter, because it was really hard to write. But I finally chose what to put. These are the ages.**

**Sakura Haruno: 17**

**Mitsuomi Haruno: 14 **_(Sakura's little brother.)_

**Momiji Takaya: 14 **_(You'll find out.)_

**Suzaku Kururugi: 17**

**Lelouch Lamperouge: 17**

**Euphemia li Britannia: 17**

**C.C.: Unknown.**

**Suzaku doesn't have a brother but it's my story so I'll do as I please!**

**Enjoy!**

XxX

**-**_Left Alone, Always Alone_**-**

**Chapter four: **_Hello._

_= Six months later =_

_This fresh air is really nice! Oh, this town is so beautiful. All of the fountains, the parks, even the stores are pretty!_ Sakura walked through the streets of Britannia. She was finally allowed to go out without Shin having to babysit her. And now, she could actually explore what there was in the city. She had counted the many things that she had seen like, parks, ponds, animals, stores, anything. It was so much better than Konoha.

Konoha.

That name brought so many memories to her mind. All the painful ones. There wasn't a day where she couldn't just _forget_ about them. She wished that she could, so much, but, it was just…impossible. The memory that hurt the most, the one that was forever haunting her both night and day, was that time where she found _them_ together. Tangled limbs and shouting names, it was a nightmare for her. Not a dream but reality.

She tried getting over that, by god she did. With all of the training she had to do, she swore that it would help at least, recede what she thought and the feeling of hurt that would come with it. But it didn't no matter what she did, it never helped.

It was until she was given permission to go out by herself that she started to forget about those things. It has been a week and the time she spent outside, it was joyous. Her memories weren't as frequent as they were before and she didn't feel the pain as much. She was happy for that, but, what she didn't really enjoy was the amount of time she was able to be outside by herself. It was only for two hours and nothing else. The rest of the time she would have to go train with Shin and sleep for until the next day.

Training. It was starting to become difficult with all that he had her do. Sakura found out what her Geass was able to do and she really did like it. Both her and Shin had tested it out and the results were quite good. She found out that she was also able to make plants grow. She enjoyed that part. Her room was full of lilies and huge sunflowers. She knew it wasn't a good mix but, those were her favorite flowers. Shocking wasn't it? People expected her to be absolutely in love with cherry blossoms. But cherry blossoms are week. Their color fades and they die so quickly. Sunflowers, they shine for as long as they can and lilies give off a radiance of beauty.

She snapped back into reality when she heard a commotion nearby. Sakura started walking near the direction where there seemed to be a crowd forming. As she got nearer, she noticed that the shouts were coming from little kids. They looked to be about fourteen years of age. Something was wrong though. There were many young kids surrounding a single little boy. His big brown eyes would blink than stay shut for a moment than blink again from the fear the others were bringing to him. Sakura could hear the taunts being thrown to him.

"Whath's the matter freak show! Huh! You want your cardth back? Too bad! Tell your freak show of a _family_ to get you thome more! These are mine now!" The boy talking had a lisp every time he said something with an S. His una-brow would scrunch up and sweat would pour down from them. By the comment he made all of the other kids laughed. Sakura looked at the little boy that was on the ground and saw a reflection of her when she was younger. She hated the teasing she got and after some time, it turned into bullying instead of teasing. Looking at the kid now, she knew she would have to help him out.

"You're not even good at cardth! I don't even know why you half them! Let me show you whath a real masther at cardth can do!" The kid then started to throw them to the one on the ground which caused him to get scratches all over his skin. Just as Sakura was going to stop them from harassing the kid, four people came into the picture. "Excuse me, but, is there a problem here?" Sakura looked up at the voice that had spoken.

They group of four looked to be about her age. There were two boys and two girls, but the one that was talking was the guy with green-dark eyes and wavy brown hair covering his tanned face. Through his black outfit, she could tell that he was a muscular kind of guy. "Uh, n-no sir! W-we were just leaving!" The kids lisp had gone away when he was given the chance to speak. Pressure was probably a good thing for him then.

"I don't hear you running…" The crowd of kids immediately started to run to the other direction. Sakura just blinked at their cockiness. She gave a sigh and turned to look at the people that had arrived and the boy that they helped out. She analyzed each and every one of them.

The first she saw was of course, the man that had spoken moments ago, then there was a girl that was a bit shorter than the man and had violet eyes that held pureness within them. She also noticed that the girl had long-wavy beautiful pink hair. Sakura looked at her own pink hair. She couldn't even compare to her, Sakura's locks reached up to the nape of her neck and had two long braids that went up to her waist. The top part of her hair was in a spiky appearance, and the bangs that covered her forehead completely gave her the appearance of a pixie. Sakura looked back to the girl that she now envied. She was way more beautiful in looks as well.

Feeling dread overwhelm her, she went to the next person and found that she too was a girl with long hair as the one from before, but, it was in a light green color, and she had bangs that covered her forehead also. When she saw into the girls golden eyes, Sakura was shocked. She never in her life envisioned anyone with that color of eyes. And what scared her a bit was the look of coldness they held. It was like, that girl wasn't able to express her emotions.

Sakura moved on from her, feeling chills run down her spine. She glanced at the boy that was next to her and, to Sakura's surprise, saw something that was familiar. It was barely noticeable to her, but, through his long raven hair covering his eyes, she saw the deepest violet looking eyes. The thing that drew Sakura in was the want that was held inside of them. A want for something that he was determined to have? Sakura didn't know, but, she wanted to find out more. Looking him up and down, one could also conclude that, he wasn't a very athletic person. Not in the very least.

To busy scrutinizing what was in front of her, Sakura failed to notice that the girl that gave her chills had spotted her. It was only when that girl pointed Sakura out, she fled from the scene and ran as fast as she was able to go. She could hear footsteps running towards her, but the farther she went, the less noisy they got.

She reached to where there were many people doing their shopping and camouflaged within them. She hummed in her relief and checked her watch. Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed that that two hours had passed and started to run to where she was supposed to be.

The only thing that Sakura could think of for the rest of the day was that she wasn't able to take a real good look at the young boy that was being harassed. She wished that she could, she wanted to see his face. The view that she had gotten from him reminded her so much about her little brother. When he cried, his arms would be pulled up to his face to wipe away the tears that he shed, and his face would go hidden beneath them. The only thing Sakura was able to see was the blonde-wavy hair that covered his head. She suddenly remembered his name. _Momiji…I hope to befriend you soon…_

A sigh came from her rosy lips as she remembered that she still couldn't speak. _Late bloomer he says. I haven't been able to talk since I got this power…how I desire to at least be able to whisper. But no, I'm a LATE BLOOMER! Damn._

With her last thought, Sakura shut her eyes and dreamed of the blonde haired boy.

**(NO! THIS CHAPTER ISN'T DONE YET! KEEP READING!)**

_= Two weeks later =_

Sakura took her usual walk by herself. If you took a look at her, you'd see disappointment in her eyes, because she really was. In herself to be exact. In the past two weeks, she was never able to find that little boy called Momiji. She'd go wherever she knew that he could possibly be, but, he was never there.

There was still hope though. She had asked Shin if she could spend more time outside. He had given her a whole four hour lecture about how people get kidnapped when they're outside for too long, but her being Sakura, made the puppy dog eyes that she knew would make him cave in, and that he did. Now, instead of two hours, it was extended to four. She savored it because now, she was able to have more of a chance to find her brother look alike.

She sat herself on a bench where there was a canopy of trees surrounding the place from yards away. This was her favorite place to be in since, it was the most peaceful that she found. There were benches every twenty feet away and in between them were tables on the sides. Sakura lay down on the bench she was on and admired the trees that were atop of her. The trees were mostly willows but there a few that were maple as well.

As she stared off into space, she hadn't realized that there was a crowd forming on the table not too far from her. She felt someone bump into the bench she was laying on and when she opened her eyes, they saw that many people were walking towards one direction. Sakura sat up and took a minute taking in everything. The people seemed to be surrounding a table, and to her curiosity, followed the commotion.

There was only one word that crossed her mind. _Wow._ The two weeks that it took her to find him, and she finally did. The little blonde boy was standing there, behind the table doing card tricks. She finally got a good look at him. His eyes were indeed brown and his hair was indeed blonde. But his features were so close. Close to her brother's. Sakura looked at the people around him and saw that they were amused at what he was doing. She looked at the people from behind him and detected that they were the people that had saved him those two weeks ago.

Then that group came. The one that had bullied him to a point where his eyes had shown fear. Her features darkened as they started to gather around him, but this time, the people that saved him were being held back by others that looked to be her age. The muscular tanned guy had three men holding him back. _Maybe he's really strong…_ "If it isn't Momiji. I half more frienths now. And lookths like no one will be able to help this time…"

The kid with the una-brow walked up to Momiji and pushed him to where he was sitting on the ground. He stole his cards and was now, acting as if he was all high and mighty. As soon as his group started to hold Momiji back from his possessions, she snapped. Sakura didn't know what came over her but, the next thing she knew, she grabbed the cards from the _leader_ of the pack and grabbed a notebook and a marker that she had seen on the table.

She started to write things down on the notebook. _'NOW, PICK A CARD, ANY CARD, DON'T LET ME SEE IT. OF COURSE, SHOW IT TO THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU, AND FOR NOW, I WILL DISAPPEAR...'_ The men and women that were there were reading everything that I wrote, and so were Momiji and his friends. The kid's una-brow had scrunched up in anger, however, when Sakura had given him the cards back, he said, "Fine. But if you don't get this right, you half to bow to my feeth and serve under me! I doubth that you'll be able to disappear though…W-Wha!" Sakura had snapped her fingers and disappear she did.

The kid had picked his card and showed everyone what it was. He placed it back in its spot and put it on the table. After a few minutes, Sakura was back with the cards in her hands. She started to write on the notebook '_DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY LITTLE BOY, FOR YOU WILL ONLY HAVE EMBARRASMENT CAST UPON YOU.'_ She giggled at his expression of anger and began with her trick. She quickly glanced at Momiji's direction and saw that he and his friends were excited to see what would happen next. And it looked like it shocked them.

Her hands started shuffling like crazy and in a flash, she threw the cards towards to boy. The boy, in a panic, ran from them but it seemed futile as the cards started to chase him. His older _friends_ that were holding onto the others ran to the boy and tried stopping the cards. Momiji and his friends stood beside Sakura. When the boy was five feet away from her the cards dropped to the ground and one seemed to zoom in on his mouth. The boy had fear in his eyes as he took the card out. His eyes widened at what was shown on the card. Sakura scribbled some more on the notebook, _'NOW BOY, STAND UP WITH THE LITTLE DIGNITY YOU HAVE LEFT AND SHOW THESE PEOPLE WHAT IS SHOWN.'_ Afraid, the boy did as Sakura requested.

There was a number of gasps as his trembling hands showed the card that had the 'Queen of Spades', to the people around. Sakura, yet again wrote something down, _'WAS THAT YOU'RE CARD?'_ The boy nodded his head, tears already spilling out, and ran away with his gang on his tail.

People were clapping at the trick that Sakura pulled, and she bowed with her hands spread out and her braids floating on each side of her. When she went back up, she clasped her hands together and started to leave.

"W-wait! Miss!" Sakura turned back around and to her surprise, she saw Momiji coming, his magic equipment in hand, with the four people behind him as well. When he was able to reach her, he bowed on his knees, "Please…please take me in as your apprentice of magic! I'll do anything!" She observed everyone that was behind him. The pink haired girl seemed to be holding back a fit of giggles, the guy with the green eyes seemed to be staring at her with a look that said _'Want to be friends'_, the girl with the green hair was staring at Sakura as if she knew something important, and the man with raven hair had a look in his eyes that showed interest.

Momiji must have taken her silence as a no, since he stood up and sighed, "I see…I'm sorry for bothering you miss…" Just before he could turn, Sakura grabbed onto the notebook he held by his side and wrote, _'CALM DOWN. I AM NOT ABLE TO SPEAK. BUT IF YOU WISH, I WILL TAKE YOU IN AS MY _APPRENTICE_ UNTIL YOU DO NOT NEED ME ANYMORE.'_ The boy read what was on the paper and his expression lit up. Out of nowhere, he embraced Sakura from the waist. Sakura was surprised at his actions, but, when the warmth was so familiar to her, she hugged him back. Her eyes closed and savored the moment as she held on tighter. "Uh, miss? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Sakura became alarmed as she felt the tears spilling from her eyes. She let him go and wiped away the droplets of water that were falling. She nodded her head to show she was fine and started to write, _'I'M SORRY. I AM FINE. YOU'RE TRAINING STARTS TOMORROW AT NOON. MEET ME HERE. YOU'RE WELCOME TO BRING YOUR FRIENDS AS YOU WISH. GOODBYE FOR NOW, MOMIJI-KUN.'_ And with that, Sakura turned on her heal and went on her way.

Lelouch stared at her retreating back. He had seen how C.C.'s eyes kept staring at the girl and only her. He knew that there was something weird about her, since C.C. never looked at anyone for too long. He was going to find out what was going on, by any means necessary. _It will be fun as well,_ he thought as he began walking away with his friends. _Maybe there's something special about her. I will find out no matter what. I'll enjoy it also, since I might have taken a liking to her…_

**Okay, now it's done. How was it hm? I took my time with this, but I only wrote six pages…is that good or bad? Anyway, please tell me if I need adjustments because I feel like I do but I don't know where! Also, tell me what I should write for the next chapter please!**

_Kudos,_

_-Gothic-Porcelain-_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**This is an author's note! I am deeply sorry for not updating in over a year guys! Truly, I am. I will make it up to you though! I'm setting up a poll on my profile and you guys get to vote what story you want me to continue first. Also, you can message me if you want me to start over the stories or just continue them. I was about 15-years-old when I wrote these stories and since the years have gone by I believe that I've grown into a better writer. So please, do forgive me for not updating at all when I said I would! It's been a pretty busy two years? And I really could not keep up with my stories but now I'm willing to keep writing and/or re-writing these stories that you MAY want to continue reading. So just vote on which story I should continue first and message me if I should re-write it or just keep going! I'll check the votes a week from today!**

**Kudos,**

**-Gothic-Porcelain-**


End file.
